A letter to my butler the next morning
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Claude has decided to talk to Alois about the letter and give the boy a gift he will never forget. Alois xclaude pairing


Claude walked into the bedroom silently to find Alois still asleep. He pushed the breakfast cart over to his master's bed. He knelt down beside the bed softly stroked the boy's blonde hair.

"Your Highness, it's time to wake up."He called as he did every morning. Alois turned his head away from the butler without opening his eyes. Claude knew what caused this.

"your highness, please wake up, your breakfast and tea will be cold. I see that you had a difficult night but perhaps you would be comforted to know -"

"I'm not hungry." Alois said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's your favorite, you never-are you ill?"

"No. I'm just not hungry."

"Will you at the very least have the tea?"

"No."

"Will you tell me why?" Claude was sure it had something to do with the letter the boy had written.

"Why would you care, it's not part of the contract."

'there it is.' Claude thought.

"No,but I am your companion, I want you to know that I will not force you to tell me but remember that I will be here should you change your mind. I'll leave the tray as well." He began to stand up.

"This isn't like you Claude." Alois said sitting up. "You don't act this way. What made you?" The demon knelt once again and looked into Alois' eyes, he could see the boy had been crying.

"I am your companion, to know that you feel -"

"You're lying." Alois accused.

"No, I'm going to be honest with you, I found the letter you wrote to me-"

"You weren't supposed to see that." Tears filled Alois ' reached out and placed a gentle hand on his master's cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"I understand that your life hasn't been easy, I know the pain you carry in your heart. Thank you for helping me to understand. Your words were filled with such a deep pain that I began to feel it. You have touched my black heart in more ways than can be imagined. A demon lives far too long, we often become disenchanted with our existence and that is where you found me. I must tell you how sorry I am that I have been so cold to you my little butterfly, you will never be alone again. I will always be at your side with or without a contract between us." Alois didn't know what to say, he looked at the demon for a long, silent moment.

"Butterfly, is that some sort of sick joke, the butterfly caught by the spider?"

"It's a term of endearment, the spider before you wishes no harm upon you. Instead, I wish to weave a web of security around you, one that can never be broken, not by a hundred men wielding a hundred swords . You gave me purpose in my life, I am needed here. I want to be with you. My regret is that I have treated you the same as I have all the previous contracts. You are a treasure that is damn near impossible to find. I intend to treat you as such. In your letter, you claim that no one notices you, I do your highness and i love you."

"Y-you r-really love me?" Alois sniffled.

"Yes. Give me the opportunity to prove my love each day,I will not disappoint you. I would like to begin immediately, if you will have some breakfast and get dressed, I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

"Yes, may I act on my free will for a moment?" Alois nodded and was surprised when Claude pressed his lips to his softly.

"will you eat, you will need your strength, for what awaits you downstairs."

"What's down stairs?" Claude kissed his forehead.

"Eat and get dressed,you won't regret it."Alois agreed and after Alois had breakfast, and was dressed, Claude led him down the stairs where they were met with the triplets.

"Where's Hannah?" Claude inquired. They whispered to each other softly.

"talk." Alois ordered.

"Miss Hannah is in the garden." Claude nodded.

"What's going on?"

"Something very special your highness. Something that you will enjoy, first I must speak with you about Ciel Phantomhive."

"What about him, is he here?"

"No." Claude knelt down beside his master once again.

"I know so little about human emotions, and yet,you have taught me to love deeply. I want you to be happy and know that your heart will never again be broken. I will shield it for you. I am suggesting that we focus instead on what makes us happy. To see a smile on your face is a gift to me. But before I receive such a gift, I propose we..forget Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis, forget about the contract for you and I are bound together in a different way,we are joined at the heart. I know the one thing that you will value above all else." He stood and placed his hand on the door.

"The only thing that's ever been more important to me is -"

"Brother!" Alois felt two hands around his waist and looked down.

"Luca?" The boy smiled up at him.

"Yes, you're highness." Alois wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too,but now I get to be with you and you won't be sad anymore or anything!"

"Never again, but how-"

"Best not to ask Alois, just understand that you have given me a beautiful gift and I hope that you will always know how much I love you." Claude said.

"I love you too, and I love you Luca, don't leave me again."

"Never, I promise." The younger boy cowed.

Hannah smiled, she loved both Luca and Alois dearly. She was surprised by Claude's request but even more so when the butler returned the embrace from Alois and kissed him.

"Be good to my boys Claude, I'll still be watching." She thought to herself. Alois and Luca were at her side suddenly.

"Claude said you helped get Luca here, thank you." Alois hugged her tight.

"It was my pleasure your highness, truly it was."


End file.
